


Of Raccoons and Puppy Piles

by colorofakiss



Series: Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I ship everyone with everyone, I'll tag things as they come up in the series, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Texting, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has a raccoon problem. The wolves end up bunking at Stiles' house. Stiles didn't really expect to have the entire pack in his bed that night, but if it kept the raccoons away they could stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sourwuff and Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before but the Teen Wolf fandom is so awesome that I wanted to give it a try. This is the first of what I want to be a longer series that will go deeper into the packs' relationships. Follows along until season 2 then starts to diverge. This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Reviews are welcome, please be gentle with me :)

To: Sourwuff  
2:47 am

U up?

To: Little Red  
2:48 am

No.

To: Sourwuff  
2:48 am

Rude, u totally r. so, um, where do u do ur laundry?

To: Little Red  
2:50 am

Did you seriously text me at two in the morning to ask about my laundry? Go to sleep Stiles.

To: Sourwuff  
2:51 am

If I could dats def what i'd be doing. but yeah

To: Little Red  
2:53 am

You can't sleep, so you texted me concerned about the hygiene of my clothes? 

To: Sourwuff  
2:54 am

Um, I guess???

To: Little Red  
2:55 am

Stiles, is there something else? Why didn't you text Scott? Or anyone but me?

To: Sourwuff  
2:55 am

it's nothing. i'm fine. ur right i need to b sleeping, oh man is that the time, ha, yeah, so sry bout this, i'll go now, yeah

To: Little Red  
2:56 am

Stiles. I didn't ask you if you were fine, but now I'm thinking maybe you aren't? I'm going to regret asking this, but are you okay?

To: Sourwuff  
2:57 am

Define okay?

To: Little Red  
2:58 am

Like are you in a physical and mental state of stability and general contentednes? How do you define okay?

To: Sourwuff  
2:59 am

Uh, yeah, i suppose dats how i'd define it. then i guess, no, i'm not okay, but i'm fine so it's okay

To: Little Red  
3:01 am

Stiles. What's wrong?

To: Sourwuff  
3:02 am

it's totally stupid. like rly stupid, but i heard this...noise, n u'd think i'm used to dat, but it kinda bugged me n now i'm awake n sort of creeped out n my dad is at scotts moms house n-

To: Sourwuff  
3:02 am

scott is at allisons house, n i didn't want the betas to kno dat i'd got creeped, n then i got embarassed n dats when i txted u, so again sry bout this

To: Sourwuff  
3:20 am

Derek?

To: Little Red  
3:25 am

Open the door, I'm downstairs. 

 

"What!?" Stiles exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. He didn't mean for Derek to come to his house, he was just wigged out and wanted to text before going to sleep. He bounded down the stairs and tore the door open. Derek Hale stood outside, on his porch, in the middle of the night. This was unusual, normally Derek just let himself in through the window.

"I didn't think you knew what a door was," Stiles said before he could catch himself. Too much adrenaline often made Stiles put his foot in his mouth. Well, that and just a special case of being Stiles. 

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me climbing in your window when you said you were "creeped" out," Derek said, using air quotes and smirking. 

"What are you doing here?" Not that I mind, Stiles amended to himself. Derek shrugged.

"You don't normally text this late unless you're cramming for a test. I checked your perimeter before texting you, I didn't sense anything out of place."

"Checked my...oh my god are you sure you didn't sense anything, because I was getting a distinctly evil feeling. And I think that after all of my supernatural experience that I should trust those instincts. Did you want to, maybe, double check?" 

Derek gave him the look that was reserved specially for when he thought Stiles was being ridiculous. Derek tended to wear that look a lot. 

"Werewolf, remember? If I had heard anything, smelled anything, felt anything that was even remotely dangerous I would've dealt with it before coming to your door. So, unless you're getting an evil vibe from your trash bins, there's nothing out here but me." 

"Oh okay then, thanks for dropping by. I'm sorry that this was such a colossal waste of time for you, and yeah, I'm super embarrassed. Not that you needed me to state that I'm sure you can smell it all over me, it probably smells gross. And-"

"Stiles, just invite me in already." 

"I, uh, wha?" Stiles mouth hung open. He thought that Derek dropping by was, well, like an alpha instinct or something. It wasn't like Derek actually worried over him, he just felt that Stiles was pack and you made sure pack was safe. Even if pack was an awkard teenager that flailed a lot and may have gotten an evil vibe or two from the trash bins. 

"Invite me in before your neighbors call your dad complaining about a strange man on the porch." 

"Oh right, right, come in," Stiles offered stepping aside. Derek didn't bother waiting for Stiles as he walked up the stairs. It wasn't like he didn't know where Stiles' room was. 

Stiles found Derek sitting in the computer chair, in the dark. 

"So..." Stiles started.

"I'm staying," Derek said as if Stiles were slow and needed to be drawn diagrams. 

"Why? You checked the house, nothing is here." 

"Yeah but you're still nervous. The minute I leave you're going to go back to freaking out and not sleeping. So, I'm staying." Derek didn't mention that Stiles' rapid heartbeat was making Derek's wolf pace. Derek also didn't mention that the scent of Stiles' nervousness left a bitter, acrid, taste in the back of his throat. 

This wasn't the first time Derek had slept in Stiles' room. Not even the fifth time. It didn't happen often, but ever since the whole Gerard Argent incident followed by his death, there had been a definite incline in room visits from Derek. Usually, Derek left after a bit, but one time the alpha had nearly fallen out of the chair in exhaustion. Stiles had offered his bed after that. His father had given him a queen sized bed when Stiles and Scott had become teenagers because Scott was a bed hog. The hoggiest bed hog there ever was to hog a bed. To keep the fighting over space, pillows, and blankets to a minimum, the Sheriff had relented and gotten Stiles a bigger bed. So, space wasn't an issue. 

The only issue was the little bit of awkwardness Stiles felt every time he felt the bed dip as Derek got in. Stiles would get in first, closing his eyes as Derek got undressed. He would hear Derek putting his pants on the computer chair and walking over to the dresser. Stiles started carrying extra clothes for the pack after one too many a shirt or pants got destroyed in whatever fight it was they were currently dealing with. Derek would envitably put on the gray sweatpants that he had claimed as his. Then Stiles would feel the dip of the bed. 

It shouldn't have made his hormones react the way they did, it really shouldn't have. Stiles hated that Derek could probably smell his slight arousal, hated that his mind supplied all sorts of helpful images as to what Derek looked liked out of his pants. 

A loud crash outside made Stiles heart start racing faster. A low rumble from Derek reminded Stiles that he wasn't alone in the house, heck, he wasn't even alone in his bed. 

"It's just raccoons," Derek mumbled, sleep already slurring his speech. 

"Uh, huh, raccoons, right, forgot we had those," Stiles babbled slightly, his voice shriller than he liked. Stiles twitched as Derek slung an arm around his waist, reeling him backwards into Derek. This was new. And warm, also very warm. 

"Go to sleep," Derek breathed against Stiles' neck.

"Right, because this is so much less nerve-wracking, having a werewolf's mouth on my neck."

"It must be, your heartrate is lowering," Derek replied smugly. Stiles also hated that Derek was right. Interesting that Stiles had stopped viewing Derek as dangerous. Oh sure, Derek could rip apart an enemy, but he'd never hurt Stiles intentionally. Oh. That was weird to think about. 

"Shut up, sourwolf," Stiles retorted, but even he could tell that his words carried no heat. He could feel Derek inhaling deeply, probably catalouging each and every minute scent Stiles carried. Derek did that a lot, scenting the air whenever Stiles was around. Originally Stiles had thought he must have stunk. Scott pointed out, however, that scent was almost like seeing to a werewolf. Scent would tell Derek, how Stiles felt, and as one of the humans in his pack that was valuable information. It was like Derek asking him how he was without having to word it outloud. 

"Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"What now?"

"How many wolves does it take to make a puppy pile? Is that what this is? Is this the fabled puppy pile?" Stiles wiggled a little trying to fit his shoulders comfortably against the concrete wall that made up Derek's chest. 

"I'm regretting this whole thing," Derek responded, curling around Stiles. Derek let Stiles chatter on, grunting every now and then. Eventually the boy slipped into sleep. Derek breathed in Stiles calm scent, his wolf placated. Ignorning the warning in the back of his mind, Derek held Stiles a little closer and went to sleep.


	2. Alpha and danceswithwolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac was used to the nightmares, but Derek was usually there to comfort him.

To: Alpha  
3:47 am

where are u?

To: danceswithwolves  
3:48 am

stiles is derek with u?

Of all the nights Isaac had to have nightmares, of course it had to be on a night where Derek disappeared. The nightmares didn't happen every night, not even every week, but when they did it'd be days before Isaac could properly sleep again. He'd been mortified the first time he had woken up in a cold sweat, shaking with fear, in the abandoned subway Derek had been using as a makeshift home. Erica had been the first to reach him that time. She'd just wrapped herself around him, as if it was second nature to do so. Boyd had rolled into Isaac's other side. He'd learned what pack meant that night as his packmates tried to banish his unseen fears. After Erica and Boyd had left, he'd crawl into Derek's bed whenever his nightmares became too much. Derek never minded, and Isaac could sleep easier with his alpha at his back. Even with Erica and Boyd back, Isaac didn't trust them enough now to accept comfort from them. Derek was the only one he'd allow himself to be that vulnerable in front of. 

Except Derek had left sometime during the night, leaving Isaac alone with his nightmares and really loud raccoons. Isaac had to swallow back his first instinct, which was to howl until Derek answered. Derek wouldn'tve appreicated the ensuing argument with the Argent family that would probably follow. Isaac could follow Derek's faint scent, and he had an idea as to where the alpha would be, so it wasn't any surprise when Isaac found himself outside the Stilinski house. 

Isaac nimbly scaled the side of Stiles' house. The window wasn't open, but it was unlocked. Letting himself in, he found his alpha in what would have been a compromising position. His nose, however, told him that nothing of that nature had happened, just sleep. Slipping off his shoes, Isaac spooned himself against Derek's back.

"Mmfm," Stiles protested as Derek uncoiled himself and turned around to grab Isaac, twisting them both until Isaac ended up in the middle. Derek then scooted the trio closer to the middle as Stiles turned around. 

"Gah, what?" Stiles spoke as his eyes adjusted to the dark. 

"Hi," Isaac said shyly, his words spoken against Stiles collarbone. 

"Uh, hey Isaac. Heard about this awesome puppy pile did you?" Stiles asked. 

"It's not a puppy pile, werewolves don't do that," Derek stated grumpily. 

"Uh huh, I'm not buying it. Also, this totally counts as a puppy pile now, three definitely makes it one," Stiles argued squirming until Isaac fit better. Stiles remembered Derek saying one time something about Isaac and nightmares. It made Stiles' heart clench to know that even as powerful as Isaac was, that nightmares of past abuse could affect him. Derek threw one of his arms around them both. Safe, Isaac's wolf thought happily. 

"What's a puppy pile?" Isaac asked, his words muffled against Stiles. 

"I regret this whole night," Derek said, wondering how it happened that he ended up in bed with both Stiles and Isaac.


	3. Bff5eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

To: Bff5eva  
5:57 am

stiles, alli n i r comin ovr, stupid rackoons r keepin us up

To: Bff5eva  
5:59 am

stiles, did u get my txt???

To: Bff5eva  
6:10 am

stiles, alli is drivin us 2 ur house right now

To: Bff5eva  
6:30 am

stiles, i'm lettin us n, i kno where ur spare key is

 

Scott stared. This was not what he was expecting at all. Allison held in a laugh at Scott's dumbfounded face. She shrugged her sweater off, having left her pajamas on, and started for the bed. Scott grabbed her hand, a scared look on his face. 

'Puppy pile,' Allison mouthed at Scott, tugging him with her. She'd read somewhere that werewolves used puppy piles to bond. The pack could certainly use some more bonding. The only dilema she had was, which side? She decided on Derek's side, as she was already pretty close with Stiles. Scott's grip on her tightened and she smiled at him reassuringly. Her heart quickened just a little as she lifted the bedcovers to get in. She knew Derek wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't get annoyed. She, also knew that he was awake. Isaac probably woke up too, upon hearing them enter the house. The only one still sleeping, was Stiles. 

Scott lamented that this was now his life. 

Allison tried to be as quiet as she could, fitting herself behind Derek. She'd never been this close to the alpha. She most definitely had never had this much body contact with him. Wow, he was built. She tucked her face into the inbetween space of his shoulder blades, praying fervently that his instincts would override his umcomfortableness.

"Mfftuff?" Stiles grumbled as Isaac turned. Isaac had startled upon hearing Allison get in the bed. He didn't dislike her exactly, he just didn't trust her as much. He wanted too, he could smell the guilt and shame off of her anytime they were in the same room. His wolf needed more time to lick its' wounds. Still, he wanted to try. 

Isaac looked up at Derek to see him awake. His face had an undefinable look, as if he were trying to sort something out in his head. Derek's hand arranged Isaac so that Isaac's face lay on his chest. Then Derek grabbed Stiles to drag him closer.

"Derhey! wha?" Stiles complained. 

"We have company," Derek spoke. 

"Who...Scott?" Stiles asked as he sat up a little so he could look over Derek's massive frame. 

"And me," Allison piped up softly. Scott looked at Stiles sheepishly, rubbing his hand over his head.

"We tried texting you. Those damn raccoons wouldn't leave even after I growled at them. Raccoons are tough," Scott said. 

"Oh yeah, I heard raccoons outside the house too, maybe it's raccoon mating season," Stiles pondered. "Well nighttime is ticking away, so get in already. Derek, you moved me the wrong way," Stiles accused as he scooted backwards arm wrapped around Isaac so the wolf moved with him. Isaac resisted the instinct to lick at Stiles' chin in gratitude. While he controlled his wolf better than the other recently made betas, when he felt scared, his wolfy instincts tended to make themselves known. Isaac didn't think Stiles would appreciate being covered in saliva. 

Derek moved closer and Isaac went right back into place, his face against Derek's chest. The steady drum of Derek's heart lulling him immediately. Allison waited for Scott to get in the bed before scooching up to Derek. She didn't want the pack to just accept her because she was dating Scott. She wanted to be accepted on her own merits. Gathering courage, she slotted a leg betwen Derek's, throwing an arm around his waist.

A low growl started out of Derek, not threatening, not even warningly, just there as if to say, 'you would presume this is okay?'

Without missing a beat, Allison growled back. She'd been practicing when Scott wasn't around, and she could give at least four different sounding growls. They were noticeably human, and without the impressiveness as well as range the werewolves could give, but also unmistakeable. Allison had been reading up on true wolf behavior, and if she didn't stake her claim, she'd never be taken seriously.

Derek snickered at her growl (which to him sounded like a newborn squeak), but didn't make any move to dislodge her. Instead, Derek pressed back against her just a little, to let her know she was welcome. Scott spooned against Allison, winding himself around her, one of his hands tucked under Derek. Scott just wanted to get away from noisy raccoons, but if he was honest with himself, this was kind of nice too. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked softly. 

"No." Derek gritted out. 

"But, Derek, he sort of has a-" Isaac tried.

"No." Derek spat. 

"Stiles has a what?" Scott asked perplexed. 

"Stiles has a nothing," Derek replied venomously. 

"Uh, no, Stiles had an awesome point in that-" Stiles began. 

"No, no, no," Derek repeated his mantra. 

"This is totally a-" Stiles spoke over Derek, ignoring the alpha. 

"Not even, not even close, this is not a-" Derek argued furitively. 

"Puppy pile?" Allison offered tentatively. 

"Aha! See, see, this is totally a puppy pile, yes!" Stiles crowed happily. He grinned widely at Derek, who had to resist the urge to bite Stiles on the nose. 

"I regret waking up this morning," Derek huffed.


	4. Boyfriend and Ball&Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jackson come across those pesky raccoons.

To: Boyfriend  
4:30 am

Jackson you need to get over here right now.

To: Ball&Chains  
4:31 am

Lydia do u realize how late it is?

To: Boyfriend  
4:32 am

Yes, I know exactly how late it is, I do own a clock, Jackson. Would you just get over here, I heard a noise.

To: Ball&Chains  
4:33 am

It's probably just the wind. Or maybe a serial killer that doesn't like girlfriends who wake up their boyfriends ovr nothing. 

To: Boyfriend  
4:34 am

That's not funny! Please, I keep hearing a *scritch scritch* sound and I don't want to look out the window, because the girl always looks out the window right before getting killed. 

To: Ball&Chains  
4:35 am

Isn't ur mom home or something?

To: Boyfriend  
4:36 am

As if she could do anything to protect me.

To: Ball&Chains  
4:37 am

Fuck, fine. But only because ur normally tougher than this. Maybe it is something. Give me like, ten minutes.

To: Boyfriend  
4:39 am

You think I'm tough?

To: Ball&Chains  
4:40 am

Oh my god, shut up, I'll be right there.

 

Jackson parked his car in front of Lydia's house. Lydia's mom didn't like it when Jackson stayed overnight, but she rarely spoke up about it. Now that he had become a werewolf, Jackson could get to Lydia's window, bypassing the front door. It eliminated the chance that Lydia's mom would find him creeping into Lydia's room. 

Lydia's window was open so Jackson vaulted in. Lydia instantly glued herself to him. 

"Did you smell anything...serial killer-y on the way in?" She asked, her heartbeat racing. Her entire room reeked of fear and nervousness. 

"Um, I didn't smell any people, but I did catch a quick whiff, of, raccoon maybe?" His wolf snarled angrily at the thought of Lydia alone in her room petrified. He took another deeper breath trying to see if he sensed anything unsual. All he got was...raccoon.

"Raccoons?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"Just raccoons. They are probably going through your trash cans, or climbing on your roof," he answered, pulling her closer.

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry I made you come out here for raccoons. If I had known I would have gone back to sleep. I don't know why I got so wigged out."

Jackson sighed. He knew the past year had been tough on Lydia, that sometimes she got nightmares of the Hale house fire. He had dreams of that too. Of Derek's family being trapped, screaming as the fire ate away their flesh. 

"I'm already here, so why don't I just stay?" Jackson pulled back to look at her. 

"That'd be nice," she replied, voice soft. Jackson smiled a little, her voice only did that for him. He followed her to the bed, settling in with his arms wrapped around her. 

Scritch scritch scritch.

Crash! Bang!

Scritch scritch scritch.

"Wow, that is fucking annoying," Jackson said after being woken up for the sixth time. He went to the window, tossing it open. A growl burbled forth from his throat. The silence lasted only a few seconds before continuing.

"That's it, I'm going out there and-"

"No! Jackson, raccoons carry rabies and plague."

"Can I even catch those anymore?"

"I don't know but didn't you watch Old Yeller? Do you really want to take that chance?" 

"Fuck, we're not going to get any sleep like this," Jackson complained as turned back towards Lydia. "Let's go back to my place."

"Alright. I'll write a note for my mom saying Allison had an emergency or something," she added, getting up to find a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll meet you at your car," she remarked, walking over to what Jackson knew was her overnight purse. Jackson rolled his eyes and headed for the window. 

Jackson's house was empty, his adoptive parents had gone to visit a close friend. Even if they were home, they'd seen Lydia enough times to not bat an eye over it. 

Jackson and Lydia beelined for his bed, tired from the lateness of the hour and raucous raccoons. They were just drifting off to sleep when...

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jackson groaned. 

"Maybe Allison will let us stay over there the night," Lydia suggested.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." 

To: Bestie

6:59 am

Allison could we stay with you the night? Or well what's left of the morning?

To: Queen L

7:01 am

um, i'm actually not at home

To: Bestie

7:02 am

Are you at Scott's and I hate to even ask, but could we still come over? 

To: Queen L

7:03 am

um no, i'm not at scott's house n neither is scott

To: Bestie 

7:04 am

Okay, what is it that you aren't telling me? Jackson and I really need a place to sleep. There are rabid raccoons everywhere. 

To: Queen L

7:05 am

we r at stiles house. we aren't the only ones here

To: Bestie

7: 29 am

We are here, come let us in.

Jackson really regretted saying that he'd try anything as he parked his car in the Stilinski driveway. He could smell the other wolves already and they hadn't even gotten to the porch. Allison let them in, the bags under her eyes were telling of the night she had had. 

"Come on, everyone's upstairs," she whispered. 

"Everyone?" Lydia asked, her nose not telling her the same information that Jackson's did. "Oh, that everyone," Lydia whispered as she took in the scene before her, setting her purse on the floor.

Derek had shifted sometime during the night to his back so that Isaac sprawled on top of him. Stiles clung as close as he could get to Isaac, snoring softly. The comforter had been shoved down off the bed and the sheets were tangled around everyone's ankles. Allison smiled encourginly at Lydia, as she went back to claim her spot before Scott rolled into it. She ended up with her head pillowed on Derek's shoulder, an arm and leg covering both Isaac as well as Derek. Scott automatically lined himself up against Allison once she was in. 

"This is ridiculous," Jackson said, trying to whisper but failing. 

"Well, I want to sleep, so come on," Lydia responded, feeling grumpier the longer she was awake. She went for the side that Stiles slept on. It was the only side that had enough room and even then it was going to be a tight fit. 

The bed dipped, alerting Stiles that even more company had arrived. 

"Pfffmmm?" Stiles asked.

"What was that?" Lydia asked as she backed into the bed so her back fit against Stiles'. Stiles shot up, earning a small growl from Isaac for disturbing him. 

"Ly-lydia what are you doing here? Jackson, what are you doing here?" Stiles felt the irrational need to cover himself up with the blankets.

"Beacon Hills has a raccoon problem, fucking rodents were keeping us up," Jackson answered following Lydia into the bed. 

"Actually, raccoons aren't rodents," Lydia whispered as Jackson slid his arms around her.

"I, oh, okay, right raccoons again, this is beginning to be a theme," Stiles said, trying and failing not to notice Lydia's soft curves pressed up against him. Luckily, Isaac choose that moment to turn around, snuffling under Stiles' neck. Stiles put his arms around Isaac, the both of them fidgeting as they tried to fit their skinny angles together. The arm Isaac had slotted under Stiles' arm, brushed across something silky. 

A warning growl emanated from Jackson. 

"Hey, stop that, there is no mean growling allowed in this puppy pile. Only nice growls," Stiles said, his voice heavy with sleep. Isaac started to retract his arm when a small hand grabbed his. Lydia wound her fingers through Isaac's, snuggling his arm in a way that made it impossible for Jackson not to be touching Isaac too. 

"There, boys are so dumb sometimes," Lydia told Jackson, pressing a small kiss into his neck, placating him. "So do you guys do the puppy pile thing often?" Lydia asked. Snickering and smothered giggles could be heard over Derek's annoyance.

"I regret ever getting a cell phone," Derek answered, turning to spoon Isaac. Derek held on to Allison's arm so that when he turned, she'd fall into place behind him. Derek didn't know how he wound up in the middle of a sleep orgy, but even he had to admit, it wasn't so bad.


	5. A Surprising Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica doesn't know where everybody is, but she knows she isn't dealing with the raccoons in Derek's train.

To: Big Bad Wolf, Golden Puppy  
7:10 am

where r u guys? 

To: Batman  
7:15 am

stiles is derek @ ur house? also is isaac @ ur house?

To: Scotty Wolf  
7: 17 am

have u seen our fearless leader? also our lil golden pup? 

To: He-wolf  
7:18 am

boyd, where is everyone? r u still @ ur parents?

To: Group (Pack)  
7:20 am

where the hell r u all @? the subway station has like 2 families of raccoons nesting n it n i'm not dealing with it

 

Erica was having a crappy morning. A morning that preceded a crappy night. Her heightened hearing kept picking up raccoons being noisy as hell. After a fitful night of laying awake listening to what must have been, raccoons mating, she finally got up to go to the subway station. Hopefully, Isaac would be there and she could bunk with him. If not, Derek was going to have to share the covers. Erica knew what a blanket hog Derek could be. 

Only once she got there, she realized no one had slept there and that raccoons had made multiple nests inside. No one was answering their phone. This sucked so much. Luckily, Derek had recently bought her a small commuter car, so at least she wasn't on foot. Rolling her windows down, she tried to follow Derek's scent. 

Erica wasn't fazed when she pulled up behind Stile's Jeep and Jackson's Porsche, effectively blocking them in. She figured this is where Derek would be. The only confusing thing was why she smelled the entire pack. Leaping up towards Stiles window, she gladly saw the latch unlocked. 

She tossed her jacket on the floor and shimmied out of her pants. Opening Stiles' underwear drawer by accident, she found the drawer that the pack left clothes in. Picking a pair of basket ball shorts, she put them on. Her plain gray tee didn't need changing, just bra removal. Now, for the hard part. Where was she going to fit? 

Derek lay on his side in the middle, spooning Isaac who had rolled over once again, so that he was almost completely buried under Stiles and Derek. Lydia and Jackson were snuggled up next to Stiles, eliminating the left side of the bed. On the other side Allison spooned Derek, while getting spooned by Scott. Stiles' bed was big, but it wasn't big enough to fit another person in a row. 

Deciding for the middle, Erica crawled over Derek, shimmying herself into the small gap of space between Stiles and Derek. This put her on top of Isaac, smothering him beneath her. 

"Derffffm?" Stiles asked confused. 

"Shhh, batman, it's just me," Erica soothed, sniffing at the place on Stiles neck Isaac had effectively scent marked. 

"Erifffm?" Stiles sleep mumbled.

"Yep, it's Erica," she reiterated. Sleep-deprived Stiles really shouldn't be this adorable, Erica thought as she nuzzled Stiles face.

"What are you, *yawn*, doing here?" Stiles asked, his voice a little more awake.

"I went looking for Derek, fucking raccoons were mating all night long."

"They were wha?"

"Mating, you know, to make more raccoons. It sounds awful, by the way," Erica confided.

"I bet. You didn't by chance sense anything did you?"

"What do you mean sense something?"

"Like, oh, I don't know-" Stiles started. 

"She didn't sense anything," Derek chimed in, his voice rough from sleep. 

"Like a wolf-signal, or something that would let-" Stiles tried again.

"It was just the raccoons!" Derek spat.

"You know that a super awesome puppy pile was happening?" Stiles finished. 

"Um, no? At least I don't think so? I found Derek, he was here, I saw the, puppy pile or whatever, and got in."

"Oh, okay," Stiles said, sleep already calling him back to his dreams. Erica was surprised when Stiles and Derek fit themselves around her, caging her in arms. Isaac snuffled under her, his face buried under Stiles' face. She could get used to this. 

"Puppy piles rule," Erica practically purred. Mummured affirmations went up around her. 

"I regret meeting any of you," Derek grumbled, affection lacing his complaint.


	6. A Surprising Morning Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski really hoped that he wasn't looking at the aftermath of an orgy in his son's bed.

To: Son  
10:00 am

Stiles, I'm on my way home, did you need me to pick anything up?

 

Sheriff Stilinski counted four cars in or near his driveway. Five, if he counted the Camaro that had been parked on the opposite side of the street. As if that were to make it less conspicuous. He was pretty sure it belonged to Derek Hale. The Jeep made sense, Stiles was probably still sleeping. If the Sheriff wasn't mistaken, the Porsche belonged to Jackson. That didn't make any sense at all. Allison's car had been parked on the curb. Stilinksi had never seen the red Honda that hogged the bottom of the driveway. 

Opening up the door, the Sheriff braced himself for whatever shenanigans his son had gotten himself into so early in the morning. Silence, greeted him. He didn't know what frightened him more, that Stiles was capable of being silent, or that a whole group of teenagers plus one adult were capable of it. Horrible thoughts raced through his mind as he walked up the steps.

Allison didn't want to move. She hadn't gotten enough sleep and it was warm under her living blanket of werewolves. Her bladder was becoming an issue unfortunately. Mourning for the loss of warmth, she untangled herself from the pack, tiptoeing to the hallway. Where she proceeded to bump into the Sheriff. 

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Stilinski," she whispered, arms trying to cover herself in embarrassment. She knew what this looked like, a girl creeping out of Stiles' room. 

"Hello, Allison. I assume my son is still asleep," the Sheriff replied, keeping his tone even. He'd learned long ago not to try and guess what his son was up to. Stiles never did anything the easy way.

"Yeah, we, um he, is," Allison said looking at her feet. Her rapidly cooling feet. She could feel her heart start to race. 

"Allison, what are you doing, we haven't even slept more than a few...oh hey Sheriff," Scott backtracked as he tumbled into the hallway. Lack of sleep had dulled Scott's senses. That and his less than stellar observational skills. 

"Scott, you're here too?" Suddenly, the Sheriff wondered if he should have stayed at Melissa's. Maybe they were just having a sleepover? Curiosity won out as the Sheriff pushed pass the couple into Stiles' room. "Stiles!" He called loudly. 

"Daffdffm!" Stiles exclaimed, siting up. A blonde screen momentarily blinded him as Erica's long tresses had wound around his face. Wiping them off, he caught sight of his father standing in the doorway. 

"Stiles, what is going on?" The Sheriff asked, praying for patience. Stiles' other bedmates had heard his father come in, and roused themselves enough to come to Stiles' aid.

"Well you see Sheriff-"

"Mr. Stilinski, your son called me-"

"Did you hear any raccoons last night?"

"I swear they were mating-"

"Needed some beauty rest-"

"So, fuc-I mean freaking loud-"

"Nowhere to sleep-"

"Everyone was sucking at texting-"

"Dad, I'm not sure how this happened," Stiles finally found his voice as the vein on his dad's forehead had begun to throb visibly. "But everyone has had almost no sleep, and there were raccoons being really loud," he finished lamely. 

The Sheriff stared at his son in disbelief.

"I wish you weren't giving me that look, because for once this is actually not a lie. Raccoons are the reason for this sleepfest."

"I think you mispronounced a word there son."

"Mis? Oh ew! No, no! No sexfests occurred! Ugh, dad, Jackson is here ick, dad, ick!" Stiles complained. Though he took a moment to be weirdly flattered that his dad thought that having this many sexual partners was an option for him. 

"Screw you Stilinski, you know I'm fine as hell," Jackson stated, defending his bruised ego. 

"There, there, Jackson, Stiles didn't mean it," Lydia consolled. 

"I mean, I guess, aesthetically you're okay, like from a total non-biased view, but I mean, wait, wait, we are so not talking about this," Stiles backtracked as he saw the lost look on his father's face. 

The Sheriff held up a hand.

"I think, I think I'm going to go to the grocery store and get some breakfast stuff, and then I have to go to work, so, I won't be back until late. So, um, yeah, I'm just going to leave it at that," the Sheriff said before turning. He stopped suddenly, not facing them. 

"If, you were, doing the aforementioned thing, I'd like to point out that all of you are underage but for one. At the very least use condoms for godssake," the Sheriff bit out before hurrying away. 

The silence lasted until the wolves could hear the front door close and the Sheriff's cruiser drive away. 

"You're dad totally thinks we had an orgy," Erica said, lying on Isaac as if he were a pillow. 

"To be fair you do have sex hair," Scott pointed out, pushing Allison in the direction of the bathroom. 

"I don't even have enough hair for that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I meant Erica." Scott rolled his eyes as Erica laughed. 

"Your father thinks I'm having illegal sex with," Derek paused to count, " seven underage teens. Can we fucking talk about that," Derek growled out. 

"Dude, that's all your fault for making teen werewolves, I mean, why did you think that was a good idea?" Stiles asks looking at Derek as if it should have been obvious. 

"Obviously, because I wanted a lifetime of pain and torment, I hate you all," Derek replied grabbing Isaac to cuddle. At least that's what Stiles thought it looked like, Derek would probably say it was for moral support or some other such nonsense. Spending half the night with Isaac in his arms, Stiles knew the pup was like a pliable ragdoll. 

Erica wiggled out from her spot. 

"Wha? Where are you going?" Stiles asked the blonde. 

"Closer to the window, it's getting a little unbearably hot in here, don't you own a fan?" She snipped. 

"Yeah, but normally my room isn't this warm due to the, you know, lack of werewolf space heaters." 

"Hey, you're in our spot!" Scott accused as Erica made herself comfy on Derek's right side. 

"Finders keepers," she growled. 

"Erica, you weren't here for the earlier warning, but there's no mean growling allowed in the puppy pile," Stiles scolded. 

"Are we changing spots then?" Lydia asked. 

"You want to change?" Jackson asked slightly affronted.

"Jackson, puppy piles are supposed to be about bonding, you and I are already way bonded," she said as she bounced out of the bed. 

"S'not a puppy pile," Derek fussed but everyone ignored him.

Scott tried and failed not to notice that Lydia was wearing a silky green nightie and no pants. 

"Have you been wearing that the whole time," Scott blurted out. 

"Well, duh, does it look like I'm a flannel kind of girl," Lydia scoffed as she tucked herself behind Erica.

"Looks like it's musical sleeping spots at the Stilinski house," Stiles mumbled, as he tried to fall back asleep.

Allison walked back into Stiles' room to see Scott with his mouth open. Following his gaze, she snorted as she saw Lydia's exposed legs wrapped around Erica's. 

"Huh, I see. Here, you this way, me this way," Allison said, shoving Scott towards the girls. 

"But, wait, are you sure...?" Scott asked, already looking guilty for something he hadn't done.

"None of this pack stuff is going to work if no one trusts anyone else, okay, so go," she gave him a light shove. 

Scott took a couple of steps forward before getting a horrifying thought. He was only wearing sweatpants, there would be nowhere to hide if he suddenly got...excited. Then another thought unhappily made itself known. Not only would there be nowhere to hide, but everyone would know what was going on due to stupid werewolf senses. It's not like it would be his fault, not with the girls looking all soft, and their curves meshing together, and was Erica purring because that shouldn't be hot, not even a little bit, no, he had to stop this. Think of Allison, of her pretty hair, and how she looks when, no, no, that's not any better, oh man, how was he supposed to-

"McCall are you serious?" Jackson asked, the odd citrus scent he had been smelling suddenly making sense. 

"Sorry," Scott said grabbing Allison and propelling her towards the other girls, a little rougher than he meant to. He then threw himself behind Stiles, grabbing onto his childhood friend, and praying to whoever would listen to make him stop thinking. Thinking always got him into trouble. 

"Really, this is your solution!"Jackson harped as Scott's shoulders ended up in his face. 

"We haven't cuddled since we were younger," Stiles mutered. 

"Sorry," Scott nearly whined out. Jackson rolled his eyes, wishing that he had put his phone on silent that night. Shoving Scott forward, Jackson fit his face behind Scott's head and dropped an arm around the two people who were once his enemies. Funny how these things worked out. At least Scott didn't smell bad, he sort of smelled like Allison and cheap soap. His wolf felt content, as if being in Scott's personal space was something that had been missing. Or maybe it was the whole "puppy pile" thing. Maybe it had started to actually bond them like Lydia said it was supposed to. Or maybe, just maybe, Jackson was too fucking tired to care about personal space, and boundary issues, and werewolf bullshit. Yeah, it was probably that one. 

Stiles felt Isaac shift under him a little. 

"Hey are you okay under there?" Stiles whispered, knowing full well all the wolves would hear him anyway.

"Mhm," Isaac nodded slightly. Isaac had never felt safer in his life, he wasn't about to move for anything. Not even Derek, who had been not so subtlely inching closer to Stiles. 

Erica had fallen asleep only a little while after Lydia had started spooning her. Lydia smelled like warm cupcakes and Erica knew that the only things dangerous about Lydia was her sharp tongue and mind. If Stiles trusted Lydia at his back, then Erica would do the same. 

Lydia had been to girl slumber parties before, they pretty much always ended up in piles like this. Jackson needed the pack, just as much as the pack needed him. If Jackson was going to trust the pack, Lydia had to lead by example. Besides, it wasn't like Erica was hard on the eyes, and her softness complimented Lydia's. 

Allison had slept next to Lydia before, so nestling up to her wasn't a big deal. Now that her bladder was empty, she could happily slip back into sleep. 

Derek listened to the sounds of his pack falling asleep around him. Wolves and humans, his pack contained both. Just one missing, Derek mused, but Boyd didn't seem to have nearly as many hangups as everyone else. Two, missing, Derek amended as he remembered his uncle. Still, his pack was mostly here, safe, actually spending more time as a unit than they ever had before. All of this, was possible because of the human boy across from him. The human boy that had one of Derek's pups clutched in his arms, that was snoring not so softly. Possibly even drooling a little bit. The human boy that had saved his life on more than one occasion, and had needed saving more than once as well. The human boy who ran with wolves, his uncle had said. 

Stiles eyelashes fluttered, then opened to see Derek staring at him.

'You okay?' Stiles mouthed, not wanting to risk waking anyone up. Derek nodded. Stiles crowded on top of Isaac, who whuffled a little but didn't complain. Derek started to move back, thinking Stiles wanted more space, but Stiles shook his head no. Grabbing one of Derek's arms, Stiles put himself under it. Derek pulled Stiles and Isaac closer. Home wasn't a feeling Derek thought he would ever have again, but this, here, was pretty close. Derek closed his eyes as his nose told him volumes of the pack's happiness.

Stiles heard it. Heard what he was sure was a mimic of what his own heart did whenever Derek got close to him. Stiles heard Derek's heart skip a beat, and it was the perfect lullaby to lull him back to sleep.


	7. Blondie and He-Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd didn't understand why the pack was making such a big deal out of a couple of raccoons.

To: Blondie  
2:30 pm

hey, just left my rents, u at dereks?

To: BossWolf  
2:45 pm

uh, derek, there r like, raccoons in ur bed. where r u?

To: He-Wolf  
2:47 pm

@ stiles house, he just made strawberry-nana pancakes, come ovr

To: Blondie  
2:48 pm

have u seen derek? somethin's happened to his train. also did u find isaac?

To: He-Wolf  
2:49 pm

yeah, we know about the raccoons, theyve been kinda a problem, fearless leader n golden pup r here too

To: Blondie  
2:50 pm

derek n isaac r at stiles too?

To: He-Wolf  
2:51 pm

it'll make moar sense when ur here, hurry tho, scott n jackson r fighting ovr the pancakes

To: Blondie  
2:52 pm

this i have to see b right there

 

Boyd arrived at the Stilinski house just in time to hear Stiles yell, "Erica let Jackson up, Jesus Christ, can you not fight in my kitchen where there are breakable items!" Pushing the unlocked door open, he walked into the kitchen to see the entire pack sitting around a small table. Erica bounced up from where she had put Jackson into a headlock on the floor. She beamed upon seeing Boyd and bounded over to him. Jackson growled menancingly until Lydia took his arm, hauling him over to a chair. 

"Hey, you made it," Erica said happily, wrapping herself around Boyd as she tried to burrow into his jacket. 

"Yeah, you, huh, you all smell, sort of like..." Boyd trailed off as he realized he was about to say that everyone smelled like they were having lots of sex, except without the sex part. 

"Each other?" Allison offered as she attempted to help Stiles keep Scott away from the pancake batter. 

"Yeah, why are you all here," Boyd asked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The entire pack resided in Stiles' kitchen, looking as if they had only been awake for a half hour at best. Derek sat at what would be the head of the table, if the table was square and not circular. The alpha had a cup of coffee in his hand as he quietly surveyed the others. Scott pestered Allison and Stiles, who were making the most delicious smelling pancakes, Boyd had ever come across. Jackson sat next to Lydia, a frown still on his face, probably directed at Erica. Isaac sat on the kitchen countertop, watching Stiles man the skillet.

"Boyd, man, come on in, there's a seat over there next to Lydia. I had to pull a couple of chairs out of the garage, so it's a little dusty, but it's a chair, so there you go. How did you manage to escape the raccoons last night?" Stiles strung out all of his words quickly, the two cups of coffee he already had, finally making themselves known. 

"Raccoons? What are you talking about?" Boyd was so confused.

"Man, they were everywhere, like, everyone had some type of raccoon experience and wound up in my bed. Which, I'm only being honest, and this is in no way saying that any of you are fat, but I think my bed is making a weird creaking noise, like, I don't think it was meant to hold that many people," Stiles babbled. 

"Uh, my parents had a weird raccoon infestation a couple of years ago. They wouldn't leave our garden and trash alone so they put up pinwheels, and that got rid of them. Haven't had a raccoon problem since," Boyd stated, wondering if the raccoons in Derek's bed had anything to do with all of this. 

"Pinwheels?" Jackson asked, rubbing his face as if he hadn't had enough sleep. Or maybe it was the sound of Scott and Isaac scuffling over the batter spoon that set the other wolf on edge. 

"You know, colors on one side, shiny stuff on the other side," Scott said.

"I know what pinwheels are, McCall, I don't understand why they work on raccoons," Jackson spat out, his voice nearing another growl.

"Stop bickering, God, refereeing you all is like a full time job. Here, put your mouth to better use," Stiles complained as he put another plate of pancakes onto the table. Stiles had thought one batch would be enough, but he soon realized that one batch wouldn't even cover three wolves. It was a good thing his dad made good on the promise to buy groceries.

"My mom thinks that the shiny side spooks the raccoons, maybe they think that the pinwheels are dangerous," Boyd thought aloud as he took his seat next to Lydia. Erica had glued herself to his side, and sat on his lap, not caring that there was an open seat next to them. Boyd didn't even bother trying to dislodge her, just made his plate and started eating around her. The others fell quiet as the sounds of eating filled the small kitchen.

Something had shifted in the pack. Boyd could feel a difference. Calmer, maybe? Not whole, not yet, but trust had definitely been built. Boyd watched as his packmates spoke louder with their body language than their words. Jackson and Scott argued about how many pancakes the other had eaten but their shoulders were squared towards each other. They were sitting closer too, than they normally would. Allison sat on one side of Derek, which was definitely a new thing. The hunter turned comrade had never seemed so at ease around the pack.

Then there was Stiles. Stiles, who was currently wrapping up a few pancakes in tinfoil. To save for later? Stiles turned towards Derek, putting the wrapped pancakes in front of him. Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

"For Peter," Stiles explained, turning back around to put the used dishes in the sink. Stiles didn't see the softening expression on Derek's face. Boyd did, he saw the way Derek looked at Stiles. Interesting. Boyd put another bite of pancake in his mouth, wondering if this was going to be a regular thing. The pack together like this, at Stiles' house. Something told him, they would all be seeing more of Stiles.


	8. Nephew and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't understand how Derek can be so inadequate to the point where his betas can't even get rid of raccoons.

To: Nephew  
3:30 pm

Derek, I went by your hobo station looking for you and found raccoons.

To: Nephew  
3:35 pm

Derek, do you not even care that there were vermin nesting in what I think was your bed. I'm not sure only because it looked too depressing to be a bed.

To: Peter  
3:37 pm

What do you mean "were" in my bed?

To: Nephew  
3:38 pm

I removed them, I thought that was obvious.

To: Peter  
3:39 pm

How?

To: Nephew  
3:40 pm

I'd be pretty poor werewolf if I couldn't even get rid of raccoons, Derek. Where did you sleep last night, you weren't at the house either.

To: Peter  
3:41 pm

Why do you care?

To: Nephew  
3:42 pm

So, you were at Stiles' last night, is what you're not saying.

To: Peter  
3:43 pm

Why would you assume that? I'm not always at Stiles' house.

To: Nephew  
3:44 pm

Right.

To: Peter  
3:45 pm

Stiles' wants me to tell you that he made you pancakes andjfioewlalkjfkd

To: Nephew  
3:46 pm

You know, I wasn't dead that long that they started making acronyms that confusing.

To: Peter  
3:47 pm

No, I didn't mekojfiewlkmmovosleks

To: Nephew  
3:48 pm

Is this going to take a while? I'm assuming that you and Stiles are now having sex because that's the only explanation I can come up with.

To: Peter  
3:49 pm

What?! Why is dat teh only splanation u can come up with???!!

To: Nephew  
3:50 pm

Hi, Stiles, it's the only one that made sense for the keyboard smashing. Also, pancakes?

To: Peter  
3:51 pm

how u kno i didn't make him sleep on da floor? n only if ur nice to derek

To: Nephew  
3:52 pm

Did you make him sleep on the floor? Define nice. I removed raccoons from his shack of a train, does that count?

To: Peter  
3:54 pm

...no. but dats diff da entire pack was here. n nice, as in not a douchewolf, a kindwolf. how did u get rid of them?

To: Nephew  
3:55 pm

I just growled at them and they took off running. Why does everyone think that raccoons are a big deal?

To: Peter  
3:57 pm

The pups came over complaining of multiple raccoon issues.

To: Nephew  
3:58 pm

Derek, you need to teach them better if they can't even scare raccoons. Also, sad that you can't keep your phone away from a human teenager.

To: Peter  
4:00 pm

Be nice, or you won't get any of Stiles' pancakes.

To: Nephew  
4:01 pm

You are so in over your head, it's adorable really.

To: Peter  
4:02 pm

I don't know what you're talking about.

To: Nephew  
4:03 pm

I know. It's amusing to watch you flounder.

To: Peter  
4:04 pm

I regret giving you my phone number.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when all my world is sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164505) by [Loslote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loslote/pseuds/Loslote)
  * [[Cover Art] Of Raccoons and Puppy Piles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466178) by [justaddgigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi)




End file.
